


being a hero suck

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Hughie a superhero [1]
Category: Brightburn (2019), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Billy Butcher is a good bro, F/M, Hughie is brightburn, Superhero Hughie Campbell, except Starlight, the Seven are asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: Hughie has a dark pasts he was the one known as brightburn but stop when he realize what he done. so he found a new family, a new life and new love but when A-Train kill robin will hughie resort back into Brightburn to vengence robin or will he use powers for good and stop the corrupted hero.
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher, Hughie Campbell/Queen Maeve, Hughie Campbell/Starlight | Annie January, The Female | Kimiko/The Frenchman
Series: Hughie a superhero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930384
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own the Boys or Brightburn**

Chapter 1

Hughie is working at store helping the woman

"So, this is pretty much everything in one. Bluetooth speakers. It’s in stereo, so you can put it all around your living room, have some fun with it. You said you have a standard cable box, right?" Hughie ask the lady with a friendly smile.

" uh-huh" the woman nodded

"Okay, then I need to get you an audio transmitter, aptX Low Latency. It makes it so there’s less audio lag, and it's got a standard optical in. And let’s hook you up with thousand-meg HDMI. Let's go with this one. Uh, it costs a little bit more, but the carbon's way more conductive." Hughie explain. after he help he woman he talk to his Gary for a raise he was shot down hard. ' some times i wonder so i quit or not' Hughie thought. but then Hughie girlfriend show up for lunch.

**Hughie P.O.V.**

"Listen, this is about you getting what you deserve. I'm killing myself at school because I think it's gonna be worth it for both of us. You know, if we move in together." robin told me with that beautiful smile of her. sometimes i wish how did i get such a beautiful girl unlike that bitch Caitlyn i wonder what happen to her.

" you know, I like that me and you all for ourselves without a care in he world" i told her we were about to share a kiss but i felt some kinda wind hit my face. in slow motion i saw some guy in blue smash through robin like some kind of water balloon. i saw her the light in eyes fade as bit of pieces of her tear off one by one. time went back to normal but i still in shock as i still hold her severed arm in my hands. i turn and Saw A-train he muttered he stop over and over then ran off like a coward.

' Can't stop what, Can't stop what" though rage in my head as I want to spatter his body though a wall or blast his head with my heat vision. But I stop Robin wouldn't want that, no she wouldn't to know she fell in love a monster name **BrightBurn.**

  
Time skip

I was sitting on the couch with my dad still depress that Robin was gone. part of me still blame myself what good having these power if i didn't do anything to save her, maybe i being to hard on myself. there was a knock on the door i went to answer and a lawyer?

" hi, Mr campbelle i work for the vought may i come in?"

" sure" i move out the way to let in.

" Everyone at Vought is just, just wrecked about Robin. Now, you two weren't married, and look, technically, there's no legal claim. But Vought wants to do the right thing: offer you $45,000 in restitution. All you have to do is sign right here, and I'll offer you the check." he explain as he pull out a check. 

" This is a confidentiality agreement." 

"It's a boilerplate NDA." he said carelessly. that right i felt the urge to throw this dick into outer space and kill everyone in that damn company. But i held it off because of dad i don't want him to see me as a monster.

" you know what get the hell out" i said 

" excuse me"

" GET. THE. HELL. OUT" i yelled feeling my heated vision on my eye and i think he notice because he shock. 

"if you have any questions at all, just, uh…" but i cut him off with a growl then scammer away like a worm.

times skip ( **AN: sorry i want to get to the fight scene** )

after I help Butcher plant bug in the building i swear feel like we was being followed I heard the door open.

"Sorry, we're closing up." i said looking back but no one was there i use X-ray vision to see if anyone was here and it was Translucent.

" who the fuck are you?" he asked

" the biggest mistake you ever made" i said sinsteredly. he chuckle then threw to the front door i got to admit he caught me by surprise.

" Who's that guy you were with, in the car? Who was he?" he asked carrying a TV.  
  


" nothing you need worry about you invisible naked freak" i sneered then a heat vision to TV. Translucent was shock to see i have powers.

" how, how did you do that?" he asked nervously. before i Answered butcher drove his car in the store then hit Translucent.

" Well, well, well, if it ain't the invisible cunt." butcher sneered. " you know lad where gonna have about them powers right."

" yeah, sure buddy let just kick his ass" i said getting up.

" now were taken" 

me and Billy both charge at Translucent, well I super speed to grab his throat then him at butcher who swung his crowbar at him. Translucent but i grab him again then toss at the electric cord which shock him unconscious. 


	2. chapter the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hughie tell Butcher his past and he change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of canon other are not

**Don't own the boys or brightburn.**

Chapter 2

**Hughie P.O.V.**

Me and Butcher were riding in the silence. both of us quiet as hell it was nerve racking so i broke he silence.

" so, you're not a Fed? " i ask feel really awkward for the first time in my life.

" I have worked for the Feds. I've worked for loads of people. I'm what you might call an independent contractor. You got a problem, you call me, I solve the problem." butcher explained. again we were silence so I thought screw i decide to him who i was.

" my name hasn't been Hughie Campbell."

" then, what was it? "

" Brandon Breyer otherwise known as"

" BrightBurn" butcher said fearful as he stop the car. I sign this is what always avoid, my god why did I enjoy this seeing people in fear, thinking them as inferior, killing them for the hell of it lord please if their a way to kill me then do it.

" yeah, that me, if you have a gun then pull it out" I suggest 

" I doubt it would do anything mate"

" yeah but it would make feel you better"

" true" butcher took a gun from his glove compartment.

" I was a an alien baby a real not that fake bullshit homelander has been spewing. i was a adopted by a nice couple that own a farm by the time I was older I developed powers. i realize that when toss a lawnmower across the field" 

" why you do that for?"

" hey it was accident" it really was thank Kyle brought that lied. Kyle I thought he was a good Dad even If he did try to kill me but to look back after the shit i did i think it would be best would he succeed. " anyway, as I was older I began to hear voices along with my powers"

" what they say?" Butcher asked as he when back to driving.

" three words that not only haunts my dreams but changes everything" i said in a cold tone " Take. The. World" their I said those three cursed words god I wish I never heard them those word that gives me nightmare every time i sleep. i told Butcher the rest of my story how I stalk my Ex crush, how I kill her mother, how I killed my former Dad and uncle, How I slaughter those two cops and worst of all how I drop my mother. that got me tears oh god how could I kill her the one person who see the good in me, who doesn't see as a monster. I feel Butcher hand on my shoulder in a comfort way.

" So, what changes?"

" it was when I was 18, I started to hear another voice this one was full of love and help me rebel against the old" i explain remembering the soft angel voice that him get redemption " it was my mother both the real one and my adopted one. they both help me change to discover I was manipulated" 

" by what?"

" my spaceship, it had a physic link to me and activated me with the triggers word what a take a guess what were those words"

" Take the World"

" correct, so with the help of my moms I manage to kill the link by literally fighting my demons."

" what you mean literally?"

" I went to my Mindscape and literally fought a dark version of myself. I manage to defeat him by forgiving myself and my adopted parents and all my past victims came before told they that it wasn't my fault then disappeared but before my mom left she told she was right that their are some good in me and that she never regret adopting me. " I said I cry a little because no matter what my mom Tori always love me. So, I told Butcher how I went soul searching and help some people along the way then I met Hughe on the way. then we made it to butcher"s friend place to figure out what we gonna do with translucent.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hughie meets frenchie and them both how he the one who killed lamplighter and almost beat homelander to death

Chapter 3

**Hughie P.O.V.**

me and butcher made it to some guy he knows whatever that means. my mind drift to robin remembering all the wonderful times we had sometimes i wonder how she stay with me with the stuff and death i causes. we got out of the car and butcher know on the door and a woman come out she look at both of us then for some reason she starts touching my face.

"Morning, love. Frenchie about?" billy asked.

she stop touching my face then let us in. "You'll love this guy." billy said as he walk in. I followed but made sure no one else is following like translucent after seeing the coast was clear i went in.

"Frenchie. Oi, Frenchie." billy called out to the guys with table of guns.

"Monsieur Charcuter. This is a surprise. Good to see you." he said then walked up to butcher. "Means you brought that 40,000 you owe me? I mean, why else would you show your face around here?"

" good to see you too and no I didn't but i got something better."

" like what" 

" something that will double that money." billy said with a smug. 

"The double of zero is zero. Who is he?" Frenchie laughed then notice me who looking around. I walk over to introduce myself " Hughie campbell" I took out my hand and he shook it.

"We're, working a little job together." billy said

"And he's still alive?" frenchie asked disbelief that worried me a little.

" trust me, dude that nothing he'll do can killed me" I said then told him the whole story for some reason he took well than butcher. so we and showed him translucent who still in the trunk and then he started to freak out because of some chip they the seven use to track their own. " relax, I took care of it and even if i did don't i got you"

" but, homelander here one of the most powerful hero they have" frenchie calming down a little.

" bitch please, powerful my ass I made him my bitch before i killed his buddy." i said. Both of them was shock as I walk away letting them figure out what gonna with that invisible dick. I let my mind wonder to robin we she be proud of what about to do in the future. I prayed to whoever listening let her have peace and help me find love again for someone like me. Butcher told we need to leave and find place to where can planned to kill translucent i mean he want I can just burn his skull But he and Frenchie want to do it because they can't relay on m forever.

" so where are we going?" i asked.

" I know a place." Frenchie said as head to his van. as I got ready I should swore i felt a hand grab my ass I turn and saw frenchie's girl waving at me then I looked butcher who had a smirk on his face I gave him the finger then left.

**feel free to comment**   



	4. Chapter 4: new friends and the work plan in history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> butcher had plan and Hughie wonder is it too late to leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know i'm am skipping some scene

**Hughie P.O.V.**

Blood slowly drips off my face into a sink. I washes some of it off and watches as it slowly goes down the drain. Nearby, Billy and Frenchie clean up bits of Translucent. Hughie is wearing chefs clothes from the restaurant.

' _why in god name did let those two talk me in on putting a fucking bomb in Translucent's ass'_ I thought. i should send that son of a bitch to the sun,

"I'll take this. Merci." Frenchie said taking my clothes, I nodded my thank and then headed to the exit. 

_"_ Oi, where you think you're going?" Butcher ask

" Home, need new clothes. Don't worry I won't be long" I said get ready to fly.

"All right. Frenchie will go with you." Butcher said 

" why"

" you need some backup, plus i need visit a old friend." Butcher explain. I nodded ok then grab Frechnie and we flew to my house. I guess trilled to experience that moment. I went to my front door to knock to see if anyone home it open and my dad came out.

"Hughie?" Dad asked

" hey, Dad. sorry to drop in like but need some clothes"

" Hughie, what going on"

" Dad, i'm gonna do something that probably will be bad but it will justice to a lot of people"

" Hughie"

" Dad, if something happen to me, just so you know are the best dad i after had" I said teared up, my dad hug me and I hug back both sharing this may be the last moment. i got my clothes then wave good bye.

" your dad a man, My father was bipolar. One night, when I was ten, he tried to smother me with a Hello Kitty duvet." Frenchie said.

" then he wasn't a true father then" I said giving a side hug. " family isn't just blood, is a bond right now we can be that family."

times skip

when we got back and buthcer was with some guy that he and Frenchie got in a fight. I helped stopped then Butcher came up with a plan.

" ok, now that the gang all here, i think Manage to come up with a plan" Butcher

" oh yeah, what that" Mother's milk said

" we are gonna get inside guy in the Voughts"

" who" i asked

" you" Butcher said pointing at me

" WHAT!!!"


	5. Aothor note

sorry i think i lost interest on writing this story. But if someone what they can adopted this story.


	6. new story

hey check my new story call kid Lightning: start on season 2 story about Hughie being Stormfront's son

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ser un héroe apesta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966209) by [Mitsu_kalmia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsu_kalmia/pseuds/Mitsu_kalmia)




End file.
